


Photoshoot

by conormonaghan



Series: In Under 500 Words [3]
Category: Cameron Dallas - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Bulges, Butts, Cameras, Cocky Cameron Dallas, Cocky Justin Bieber, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Photography, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Stripping, Submission, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Cameron Dallas enjoys his first underwear shoot with Justin Bieber.





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

 

 

_My name is Cameron Dallas. From Vine celebrity to underwear model._

_Today was my first photoshoot._

_It started out modest. Some washed denim with a solid shirt, cuffs rolled up, with a couple of the buttons done near the top. They kept me barefoot. I don’t blame them. I’m into feet too._

_The modesty didn’t last long, though. A few minutes later, I was standing there with my shirt unbuttoned and hanging suggestively down my shoulders, jeans undone, flashing the white cotton of underwear. It’s funny how most guys don’t give a damn about their underwear. My dudes, that’s all girls (and guys) think about. Attractive guys in their underwear. I’m not afraid to admit that I like to look good in bed. Who doesn’t want to?_

_They call me the Justin Bieber of Vine. Pretty soon, they’ll be calling me Cameron Dallas. Speaking of which, Bieber was there today. After all, we’re the faces of sex._

_Once they finished the more conservative part of the shoot, they brought Bieber out and started planning out the underwear only segment. It was the first I ever met the guy._

_They wanted us both in tiny matching briefs, sitting by side on the deck of a boat, one of our hands on the other’s thighs, two teen sex idols with huge fucking dicks and obscene bulges to match, maybe just a bit of homoeroticism. My briefs were black and his were white._

_That’s when I learned that Justin Bieber refuses to wear briefs. He only wears boxer briefs. Look, I get it, you think boxer briefs are more masculine. But I already told you, I don’t care about that stuff. I like to look good in my underwear, and if women (and guys) want to see my bulge in briefs, then I’m more than good with that. But Bieber got his way: boxer briefs for him._

_I kept the briefs._

_You want to know a secret about underwear shoots? Most guys wear tight rings around their penis while they’re shooting to enhance blood flow and make their bulge look bigger. I learned that today when the photographer asked if Justin was wearing his. Apparently the shots weren’t turning out the way he wanted because my bulge looks way bigger than his._

_Turns out that fucker was already wearing one around his cock. I wasn’t._

_Eventually, they just asked him to turn over on his side, propped up by one knee. They took a bunch of photos like that. It was surreal, hearing that shutter again and again, knowing that these pictures were intended for the eyes of millions. Me sitting with my fat bulge and him, well, showing off his ass._

_That shit is rough, man. Or at least, I had second hand embarrassment for him. Halfway through, he pulled out of the shoot. So now you get to see me in all my glory._

_Hope you guys enjoy._

_Not a bad day._

 

\


End file.
